flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Convergence
Aurora, the Grasshopper Aurora is a Catalyst, but she prefers to wield the Grasshopper Blade, a sword capable of expanding, as well as her unique brand of colourful magic. When she's not reading books, going out with friends, or spending time with her girlfriend Fera, she's fighting for a cause she believes in. Initially, that cause was the elimination of the White Goddess' army. For a spell, she was enslaved by said "Goddess" for a time, but she was eventually freed by Palutena. She also attended Boltzmann University, a school designed by The Fan and The Enemy in order to train beings to combat a universal danger. |} Convergence has 28 different playable characters to choose from. *'DONE:' Aurora, Alleyma, Cain/Isenlore, Father Trip, Frink, Hallow, Hitomi, Khaos, Lander, Morus, NULL, Quinn, Reese, Rhyse Silver, Strafe, Sudio, Tan-Doe Twins, Viven, Xen *'NOT DONE:' Dream Boy, Nebuel, Noel, Tr'p, Giria, Zellen *'POTENTIAL DLC:' Amelia (ask), Genie & Legacy (ask), Friday Blake *'KILL GIRIA:' Father Trip, Frink, Khaos, Lander, Nebuel, Silver, Tan-Doe Twins, Tr'p, Viven, Quinn, Xen, Zellen (12) - BONUS: Amelia, Friday Blake *'CONVINCE GIRIA:' Alleyma, Aurora, Cain & Isenlore, Dream Boy, Hallow, Hitomi, Morus, Noel, NULL, Reese, Rhyse, Strafe (12) - BONUS: Genie & legacy *'UNDECIDED:' Sudio *'IS GIRIA:' Giria Amelia Genie and Legacy, Two Trips on a Trip *'Combos:' Just a Prank Bro, Tricky Stuff, Incomprehensible, Practical Joke, Prank Call, Deadly Joke, Causing Mischief, Not Too Serious, Tricks and Treats, Wanna See A Trick, Higher Dimension, Troublemaker, Multi Vector, Strafe Strikes, Severe Polytope, Warped Cognition, 4D Projection, Fourth Wall Break, Meta Rip, Nothing But A Joke *'Portal Skill - Axis Phasing ' *'Skill 1 - Quadimentia' *'Skill 2 - Tesseract Slingshot' *'Skill 3 - Klein Star' *'Skill 4 - Hypersphere' *'Skill 5 - Dagger Fling' *'Skill 6 - Abstraction' Giria, the Cause of Convergence Nebuel, the Fourth-Dimensional Prankster *'Combos:' Just a Prank Bro, Tricky Stuff, Incomprehensible, Practical Joke, Prank Call, Deadly Joke, Causing Mischief, Not Too Serious, Tricks and Treats, Wanna See A Trick, Higher Dimension, Troublemaker, Multi Vector, Strafe Strikes, Severe Polytope, Warped Cognition, 4D Projection, Fourth Wall Break, Meta Rip, Nothing But A Joke *'Portal Skill - Axis Phasing ' *'Skill 1 - Quadimentia' *'Skill 2 - Tesseract Slingshot' *'Skill 3 - Klein Star' *'Skill 4 - Hypersphere' *'Skill 5 - Dagger Fling' *'Skill 6 - Abstraction' Noel, Girl of the Holidays *'Combos:' Happy Holidays, Festivity, Toying With You, Gift Ribbon, Gifted, White Christmas, Deck The Halls, Merrymaking, Snowy Day, Cold *'Portal:' *'Portal Skill - Chilling Breeze:' *'Skill 1 - Gift Box:' *'Skill 2 - Snow Globe' *'Skill 3 - Bauble Crash' *'Skill 4 - Toybox' *'Skill 5 - Snowball' *'Skill 6 - Stay Frosty' Takeo Yumi, the Dream Boy *'Combos:' Must Be Dreaming, How Dreamy, Dream On, In Your Dreams, Dream State, Can't Be Contained, REM, Dreamcatcher, Dream Team, Dreamwork, Wildest Dreams, Like A Dream, Dreaming Spires, Dreamscape, Strange Dream, Blowing Up, Instability, Dreamt I Was *'Portal:' *'Portal Skill - From A Distance:' *'Skill 1 - Dream Blast:' *'Skill 2 - Let Loose' *'Skill 3 - Dream Inducement' *'Skill 4 - Just Your Imagination' *'Skill 5 - Reality Reamer' *'Skill 6 - Takeo Special' Tr'p, the Prime Trip *'Combos:' Prime Time, Primer *'Portal:' *'Portal Skill - Chilling Breeze:' *'Skill 1 - Darkest D:' *'Skill 2 - Snow Globe' *'Skill 3 - Bauble Crash' *'Skill 4 - Toybox' *'Skill 5 - Snowball' *'Skill 6 - Stay Frosty' Xen, Destroyer of Spacetime *'Combos:' *'Portal Ripple:' *'Warp Skill - Calamity Rupture:' *'Skill 1 - Brain Blast:' Xen *'Skill 2 - Tele-Hold:' *'Skill 3- Psychic Flip:' *'Skill 4 - Compromise:' *'Skill 5 - Ratsend:' *'Skill 6 - Corrosive Spillage:' Zellen, The Heraldess *'Portal Skill - ???' *'Forward Throw:' - Zellen slams the opponent's face over her knee and throws them into a portal that throws them to the opposite side of the battlefield away from her. *'Skill 1 - Light Seal' *'Skill 2 - Angel Wings' *'Skill 3 - Miinion' *'Skill 4 - Healing Puddle' *'Skill 5 - Radiance' *'Skill 6 - Weaver Replica' *'Convergence Break - Hyper Form Zellen:' Stages Each of the characters' fears and insecurities manifested themselves into their own sections of Convergence Point called Nightmares, much to the mental exhaustion of everyone involved. Every Nightmare is mentally-linked to the individual who gave rise to it; negative feelings will cause their Nightmares to become more violent and exaggerated, while positive feelings will tone down the Nightmare and even cause it to shrink in size. Nightmares often fuse the unconscious negativity from multiple people into one hellish place. *'Satellite Mallory' (Silver, Ram) - *'The Labyrinth' (Tr'p, Xen) - A seemingly-endless prison institution built in order to restrain and torture- I mean, care for and rehabilitate individuals who have done some not-so-good things. Amelia's possession of an illegal inter-dimensional transit device earned her a spot in solitary confinement along with Xen and his one alleged account of "breaking time and space". *'Meaty Springs' (Zellen) - Whoops! meat everywhere! What kind of meat? Human meat! Yes, the grass is soft bone marrow, the rocks and dirt and compressed guts, the and water is poisonous blood with miscellaneous entrails in the mix. The very centre of this place is the site of the glorious Meat Falls, a pair of blood waterfalls resembling eyes cascading a light-gray cliff face that feeds into the various blood springs! The biggest blood spring also happens to occasionally give rise to a Zellen-like meat monster. *'Super Candy Corn Fiesta City' (Tan-Doe Twins, Rhyse, Hallow) - A gigantic city where everything is made of living, breathing, all-too-friendly candy corn. Yes, the buildings, food, trees, and clouds talk non-stop about how much of a great time they're having. The place are flooded with partying candy corn-people due to a non-stop fiesta that never ends. Good luck not suffocating in candy corn, noise, and people! *'Idolbane' (Khaos, Father Trip) - A solemn land without faith or religion, anyone who worships a god or claims godhood is sure to become overwhelmed in riots of angry villagers, tied to a giant pole and tortured for all eternity. Fun! *'Undead Anaheim' (Aurora, Hitomi, Lander, NULL) - No time to rest here; only fight! California's being overrun by endless hordes of zombies, and everything goes wrong wherever you go, it seems. You need to take a quick breather? Well, there just happens to be a bunch of zombies heading your way right now. The friends and family of this Nightmare's hosts also happen to be heavily-mutated rampaging zombie beasts in this world, so that's fun. Not for them, of course. *'Monotony' (Frink, Morus, Nebuel) - Welcome to Monotony, a fun little place where nothing interesting happens! The longer you stay here, the more you feel your will sapping away! *'Tundra of Death' (Noel, Reese) - In this land, everyone and everything is a hostile nightmare! Peace? Balance? Genuine kindness? No one here has any clue what any of those are, and why should they? Cruelty, theft, and murder is all people here need to be happy! Just be sure to watch out for Santa and Mrs. Claus, who seem to be the biggest baddies of all in this Tundra of Death. *'Prickly Park' (Quinn, Cain/Isenlore) - A carnival? What could possibly happen to screw things up? Well, screws, for one thing, and needles for another. Everything just seems to be a bit... prickly. All the rides include dangerously sharp objects, all the games involve throwing knives, the balloons are just floating screws, the pizza has needles as toppings, the tables and seats are just weirdly-shaped cactuses... well, you're clearly not gonna have a good time here. *'Falidren Ruins' (Viven) - After a great war swept through the great kingdom of Falidren, all that's left is rubble and corpses. How depressing. It seems that a spaceship has crashed in the midst of the debris, causing further damage to the premises. Ghastly images can also be occasionally seen flashing in the air, for some unknown reason...